First Meet - SuperBat
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Clark Kent dan Bruce Wayne yang hilang dari ingatan mereka. Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat.
**Justice League © DC Comics**

 **Warning : Author baru terjun, typo, ada karakter nemu di jalan, tapi bukan OC.**

 **Clark Kent : 15th**

 **Bruce Wayne : 14th**

* * *

"Haha!"

"Clark! Jangan berlari terlalu cepat!"

"Ayo! Nanti keburu tambah sore. Kau ingin waktu bermain baseball kita terpotong?"

Dua anak laki-laki dari _Smallville_ tampak berlari menyebrangi padang ilalang menuju lapangan dekat jalan raya. Tempat biasa bagi mereka untuk bermain apapun, termasuk baseball yang sedang _ngetren-ngetren_ nya.

"Aku akan mencetak _Home run_ hari ini!" seru bocah yang lebih tinggi ketimbang yang satunya lagi, Clark Kent.

"Iya, tapi tidak usah secepat itu larinya...hosh." sahut bocah lain di belakangnya, Jimmy. Dengan nafas yang memburu karena berlari menyamai Clark, dia sampai ambruk di tengah lapangan. "Istirahat sebentar, Clark."

Clark yang dimintai untuk istirahat hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menghampiri pagar kayu yang membatasi padang ilalang ke jalan raya. Ah, ini bukan sekedar lapangan. Karena terkadang bisa juga digunakan sebagai tempat latihan berkuda oleh beberapa orang, atau sebagai tempat menggembalakan domba, makannya diberi pagar batas seperti ini.

Waktu sore memang sudah jadi waktu kesukaan dua bocah desa itu. Bermain, menjelajah, dan melakukan hal-hal baru. Siang itu, Clark sudah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, Jimmy langsung ditarik oleh Clark untuk ke lapangan, katanya mau menunjukkan pukulan terkuatnya yang mampu mencetak _home run._ Salah Jimmy juga kenapa dia harus mau saja ditarik, pie apel buatan ibunya jadi terkocok tidak jelas di perut karena harus berlari menyamai Clark.

Mendapati temannya terlihat sedang melamun, Jimmy bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan mendekati Clark.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jimmy yang sudah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali.

"Mengamati mobil," balas Clark.

"Mobil?" Jimmy mengikuti pandangan Clark. Mobil, iya tentu saja. Pedesaan –lebih tepatnya ladang yang terbentang luas- seperti ini memang jarang ada SPBU, jarak antar SPBU cukup jauh. Jadi tidak jarang ada mobil yang kehabisan bensin karena mungkin supirnya belum hapal daerah ini.

Tapi mobil yang sedang mereka amati lain. Itu bukan mogok karena bensin habis, tapi...ringsek.

"Tunggu di sini, Jimmy. Aku akan memeriksa apakah ada orang atau tidak."

"Hei-"

Terlambat. Clark selalu saja seenaknya menolong siapapun. Dasar, sifat penolongnya itu sudah turun-temurun dari orang tuanya. Jimmy hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Lalu melompati pagar pembatas menyusul Clark ke arah mobil yang sepertinya sudah rinsek di bagian depan, tapi masih sedikit berasap. Itu pasti belum lama.

"Jim, lihat apa yang aku temukan!"

Jimmy mengikuti Clark, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ada seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang tampak tenang saja berada di dalam mobil, tanpa ada perlawanan. Bocah itu tampak mengabaikan Jim dan Clark.

"Hey, kamu. Kenapa tidak berusaha keluar? Cap depan mobil mulai mengeluarkan asap, _lho_." Ujar Clark.

"A-Aku tau kok." Balas bocah itu.

Clark melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Mengundang delikkan sengit dari si bocah karena tidak sopan. "Kenapa kau tidak keluar?"

"A-Alfred bilang...agar aku di sini saja sampai ada mobil jemputan."

Clark menaikkan alisnya, "Siapa Alfred?"

Jimmy membuka pintu mobil, tapi tidak bisa. Terkunci. "Hey, mobil ini bisa meledak jika cap depan terus mengeluarkan asap begitu," kata Jimmy.

"T-T-Tapi... Alfred bilang-"

"Kau benar, kita harus selamatkan anak ini!" balas Clark pada Jimmy yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat dapat melakukan aksi superhero-nya, lagi.

"MOBIL INI MOBIL MAHAL! TIDAK AKAN MELEDAK SEMUDAH ITU!" teriak si bocah, akhirnya. Dongkol karena sejak tadi tidak diacuhkan. Mendengar dua bocah desa di depannya seperti sedang membicarakan seekor kucing yang nyangkut di pohon.

"Sudahlah, Clark. Bawa dia keluar dari mobil. Aku akan ke desa, mencari obat. Siapa tau dia terluka atau trauma." Kemudian Jimmy berlari cepat kembali ke desa. Meinggalkan Clark berdua denga si bocah yang kukuh tidak mau meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Ayo, turun!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau mau jadi manusia panggang?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Makannya turun!"

"Tidak mau. Kau orang asing kenapa memaksaku begitu?"

"Hei, ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Brisik. Kau tidak tau apa-apa soal aku."

KRAK

Muncul sebuah tonjolan di cap depan, yang sepertinya akan semakin membesar dan kemudian meledak. Bayangan mengerikan itu menghantui si boah, memuatnya nampak turun nyali. Dia menatap Clark yang masih setia mengulurkan tangan.

"..Eh-"

"Raih tanganku!"

Mau tidak mau akhirnya bocah kota itu menyambut uluran Clark. Clark langsung menariknya. Karena terlalu kuat, akhirnya dua bocah itu terpental bersama, melewati pagar batas dan berakhir guling-guling di padang rumput.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi mobilmu akan meledak. Lebih baik kita menjauh dari radius ledakannya. Kita ke rumahku."

 _Belum sembuh traumanya._

 _Belum sembuh lukanya._

 _Tapi kenapa dia bisa sepercaya ini dengan orang baru?_

Sore itu, Bruce Wayne menemukan dirinya mau saja digandeng oleh orang yang baru dia temui. Orang itu membuatnya melupakan semua rasa sakit ditinggal oleh dua orang tua yang paling dia sayangi. Siapa orang ini?

.

Sampai di desa, Clark sudah tidak menggandeng Bruce lagi. Tapi Bruce lah yang tidak melepas genggamannya pada ujung kaos Clark, dan Clark paham akan hal itu. Wajah tetangganya melihat orang kota memang kadang sedikit mengintimidasi –sebenarnya mereka hanya penasaran-, mungkin itulah yang membuat Bruce takut.

"Wah, teman baru lagi, Clark?" tanya seorang tetangga. Clark mengangguk, kemudian mulai mencari-cari Jimmy yang katanya sedang menari obat. Kok lama sekali. Clark takut-takut mengira Jimmy kembali ke sifat prefeksionismenya, dia bisa saja mengumpulkan banyak obat sampai lupa bahwa korban sudah sangat membutuhkan obat.

"Kau tidak akan tahu obat ini cocok atau tidak untuk si korban! Makannya aku cari yang lain!" ya seperti itulah bayangan Jimmy di kepala Clark jika mereka bertemu dan Jimmy akan mulai ngomel tentang bagaimana susahnya mencari obat-obat itu.

"Anu.."

Clark terlonjak. Dia hampir lupa dengan bocah yang lebih pendek di belakangnya. Bocah itu tampak semakin mengerut saja, padahal cuma dipandangi oleh tetangganya.

"B-bolehkah kita ke gudang itu saja? A-Aku takut."

Clark tidak bisa bilang tidak saat mata biru itu mulai berkaca. Dasar, apakah anak itu terlalu takut dengan orang baru?

"Apa anak orang kaya sepertimu tidak suka bersosialisasi?"

Clark membawanya ke gudang jerami. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Clark mengamati si bocah dengan seksama, siapa tau ada luka yang bisa dia sembuhkan tanpa menunggu obat dari Jimmy.

Sesetel jas hitam untuk anak-anak, dasi yang mengendur. Rambut yang sedikit berantakan tapi klimisnya masih ada, celana hitam yang sedikit kotor, dan sepatu kulit hitam bersemir yang masih mengkilat.

Anak ini benar-benar kaya, pikir Clark.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya sedikit nyeri, mungkin karena benturan."

"Di mana?"

Bruce mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Dia heran, kenapa ada manusia seperti bocah di depannya? Peduli amat, si. Menariknya dari mobil itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ha?"

"Katakan nyerinya di mana?"

"Siku-AW!"

Belum selesai Bruce ngomong, Clark sudah menekan siku tangan Bruce. Anak itu meringis kesakitan karena pijatan atau remasan itu terlalu kuat.

"S-sakit."

"Tahan sebentar, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Clark tampak serius memeriksa siku Bruce, sekali lagi mengundang heran dari Bruce. "Buka jasmu, aku ingin melihat memarnya."

"H-Ha? Tidak!"

"Hei..."

"Tidak mau!"

Clark menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Yah, dia pikir memijatnya ringan sudah cukup. Bruce manatap sengit kearah Clark, dia kesal karena Clark membuatnya harus berterima kasih berulang kali, dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah dia tidak berani mengucapkannya.

Setelah mengira cukup, Clark menjauh. Mereka menunggu Jimmy datang dengan obat. Clark mengambil posisi duduk dengan tumpukan jeramy sebagai sandarannya. Tanpa sengaja matanya kembali mengamati si bocah kota.

Bruce memunggungi Clark. Dia lebih suka untuk memandangi langit jingga di ujung pintu. Semilir angin sore menjelang malam dapat dengan dia rasakan. Kulit pucatnya seperti hidup kembali setelah sekian lama dia hidup di rumah ber-AC. Nasehat Alfred ada benarnya juga, dia perlu piknik. Tapi kenpa pikniknya harus berakhir seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngoomong tentang langit sore.

"Hey, kau!" Bruce bangkit dari duduknya. Mukanya berubah panik. "Antar aku ke kota!"

Bruce lupa kalau dia harus kembali ke kota sebelum malam. Dia pasti sedang dicari Alfred. Mobilnya sepertinya juga sudah meledak. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke kota dengan mudah, apalagi ini pedesaan.

"Kau kira aku punya mobil sepertimu?"

"Antar aku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab pokoknya! Aku harus pulang sebelum petang!"

Ah iya, benar juga. Anak kota pasti punya kebiasaan seperti itu. Etika yang kaku, peraturan ini itu harus dipatuhi, batin Clark. Clark tampak berpikir, "Well, aku punya sepeda."

Bruce tidak tahu harus lega atau tambah khawatir. Sepeda?

.

"HWAAA!"

"Hei, hei! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

Clark berusaha menyeimbangkan sepeda sementara Bruce yang memilih berdiri di depan terus berteriak ketakutan. Perlu diketahui bahwa sepeda Clark tidak punya boncengan di belakang. Clark menyarankan Bruce agar duduk di besi antara sadel dengan stang, tapi anak itu tidak mau. Alasanya adalah takut pantatnya ikut memar karena harus bersingungan dengan lutut Clark yang mengayuh.

Jadilah dia memilih mengambil posisi di depan sepeda. Memijakkan kakinya di _jalu_ depan dan meletakan tangannya di stang. Mukanya sangat dekat dengan Clark, sangat dekat untuk meneriaki Clark betapa buruknya anak itu membawa sepeda.

"Bodoh! Kendalikan yang benar!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan jika kau mencengkram stangnya terlalu kencang!" balas Clark tidak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi kau sendiri yang minta agar aku berpegangan erat!"

"Tapi tidak seerat ini!" lirik Clark pada tangan Bruce yang kaku.

Bagaimanapun juga Clark tetap mengayuh, meski pelan –tapi tidak untuk Bruce- yang penting bisa sampai ke kota. Dia tidak mau mukannya kena hujan lokal dari Bruce karena meneriakinnya terlalu dramatis.

"Sial, turunan-"

"HYAAAAAAA"

"Jangan lihat ke belakang!"

Clark menarik rem dengan kuat, berusaha mengendalikan sepedanya di turunan yang panjang ini. Sial, kenapa dia lupa bahwa desanya ini sedikit berada di kaki bukit?

"HWAAAAAAAA! TOLONG AKU!"

"LIHAT MATAKU" teriak Clark sementara tangannya sudah panas menarik rem tangan.

"HAH?"

"LIHAT AKU! BERHENTILAH MERENGEK!"

Ajaib. Bruce menurut saja untuk melihat mata biru Clark. Dia menelan ludah. Mata itu seperti mengintimidasinya. Mata itu mata yang sama seperti miliknya tapi lebih hidup dari pada miliknya. Bruce bahkan bisa melihat muka ketakutannya di dalam kolam biru milik Clark. Mata yang sama, tetapi begitu menenangkan.

Sampai turunan selesai, Bruce belum juga berkedip untuk memandangi mata Clark.

Clark tersenyum. Bruce yang sekarang lebih gampang dibawa. Tangan anak itu rileks, Clark bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan stangnya. Dan yang terpenting dia tidak perlu mendapat hujan lokal lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau menatapku terus sejak tadi."

Bruce blushing. Kulit pucatnya membuat semburat merah tipis tadi tercetak jelas. Clark tertawa. Kemudian dia ragu melepas tangan kanannya dari stang hanya untuk mengusap pucuk kepala si bocah kota. "Sejak tadi jika kau seperti ini pasti semuanya akan mudah. Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum atau berterima kasih?"

"Um."

Bruce tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia hanya menunduk, memalingkan mukanya yang masih memerah. Antara terpesona atau iri, dia merasa bahwa bocah desa di depannya ini tampak gagah jika tersenyum.

Sore semakin gelap. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Padang rumput yang mereka lalui mulai menggelap. Beberapa kunang-kunang mulai muncul, seolah menjadi pelita bagi dua bocah remaja itu. Angin malam mulai datang, menampar punggung Bruce dengan keras. Namun hanya dengan menatap mata Clark saja sudah cukup membuat Bruce yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Andai bisa seperti ini setiap hari.

Eh?

Sirine polisi tampak terdengar dari jauh. Benar saja, saat Clark menyelesaikan tikungannya, dia bisa melihat sinar biru dan merah memancar dari kejauhan. Clark semakin mempercepat kayuhannya. Jarak mereka dengan rombongan polisi semakin dekat, hingga seseorang muncul dari salah satu mobil, menghampiri Clark dan Bruce.

"Hei, apa kau kenal orang itu?" Clark menghentikan sepedanya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Bruce menengok ke belakang, tepat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk Clark yang sepertinya antusias sekali melihat kedatangannya.

"Alfred?" Bruce turun dari sepeda, meski kakinya gemetar dia tetap menghampiri Alfred, err...dengan sekelompok polisi di belakangnya. Alfred terlalu berlebihan.

"Tuan muda Wayne! Ya, Tuhan! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak ada di mobil?"

"Bukannya mobilnya meledak?"

"Tidak. Mobil mendiang ayahmu tidak akan meledak semudah itu."

Bruce melongo kecil. Jadi tidak meledak? Pikirnya.

"Oh..jadi itu Alfred?" gumam Clark. Dia melihat bocah kota yang dia temui hari ini sudah seperti buron saja karena dijemput puluhan polisi. Anak itu mendapatkan mantel bulu, kemudian digiring masuk ke salah satu mobil.

"Tunggu sebentar, Alfred." Bruce menolak dorongan Alfred agar masuk ke salah satu mobil. Dia melirik Clark yang masih diam di belakangnya.

Bruce dan Alfred menghampiri Clark dengan sepedanya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga tuan muda." Kata Alfred. Clark nyengir senang.

Kemudian tiba waktunya bagi Bruce untuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan salam perpisahan. Clark menatap bocah itu menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu dengan sedikit memerah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Clark.

"Hey. T-Terimakasih, maaf..sudah merepotkanmu."

"Haha, iya. Terimakasih kembali. Jangan memerah seperti itu, kau tambah lucu, tahu."

Bruce kembali blushing. Dia segera melepaskan tangannya begitu Clark sudah mengenggamnya, lalu lari ke salah satu mobil yang pintunya terbuka.

Sirine polisi kembali dibunyikan. Deru mobil terdengar, rombongan itu akan segera pergi. Calrk mengamati salah satu mobil yang berisi Bruce di dalamnya. Berharap anak itu akan menurunkan kaca mobil dan memperlihatkan wajah memerahnya pada Clark.

 _Dia benar-benar lucu._

Doa Clark didengar. Bruce membuka kaca mobilnya. Lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Clark. Tidak lupa dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Dia...bisa tersenyum?"

Sekarang giliran Clark yang memerah.

 _Ngomong-ngomong, nama anak itu siapa?_

"Sial, aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Fin.

Purwokerto, 06-05-2001.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
